


I've always loved you

by AdiSanchez



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot, Poisoning, Prom, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiSanchez/pseuds/AdiSanchez
Summary: Lydia wanted pleased her parents and go out to prom with a classmate. Betelgeuse isn't happy about it, but there's so much he can do. The ghost had bad feelings about it.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I've always loved you

The door to the room slammed with great force, and a crying Lydia ran inside, not wanting to talk to anyone. She wanted to be alone, but it didn't last long, as her best friend immediately appeared in the mirror, glad that his friend had returned earlier than planned. "Babes!" He shouted happily, noticing that the girl was sitting with her back to him, and her face was hidden in her hands. He knew it would end this way.

"Betelgeuse, no!" Lydia replied once more that evening, trying on the outfit she had specially prepared for the day. "You know it's gonna end badly!" The ghost said, completely not recognizing the girl. She had never acted that way towards him. *Teenagers* he thought, crossing his arms.

The black-haired girl couldn't stand it anymore, "It's going to end badly if you come with me! You're making a mess, everyone will think it's me and they'll take me for an even bigger weirdo than now!" BJ blinked several times, distrusting his own ears. "What's wrong with that? Being a freak is awesome!" He started smiling, from ear to ear.

Lydia sighed as she covered the mirror with the blanket she grabbed off the bed. It didn't happen often, but she knew she couldn't get rid of the intrusive ghost in any other way. Makeup will have to be done in the toilet.

When the young girl got ready and wanted to talk to the ghost before she left, she felt a bit silly to yell at him so much when she knew perfectly well. That he didn't mean anything wrong. She uncovered the mirror and called out. "Beej, are you here?" Her voice was hesitant, but the doubts passed as the ghost reappeared on the other side. The woman smiled.

"How do I look?" Lydia asked, doing a pirouette to show up from all sides.

The girl looked wonderful, Betelgeuse couldn't take his eyes off her, it was the first time he had seen her in something like this. The dress was knee-length, she wore plain black tights underneath and delicate wedge heels. BJ, however, focused on the top of her outfit, which was black, in addition to the middle part, which also had a few black bows. Her hands were uncovered and her neckline was covered by the lace that connected the garment with the necklace, and in this place she also had a brooch from him. His gaze went up, he looked at her face, which was painted a little more than usual, red shadows mixed with black, lines that imitated bat wings, her hair was tied up, an elastic band with a small spider. "BJ?" She asked when the ghost was silent long enough. "Should I change?" She asked worriedly, only now the poltergeist was out of the trance. "W-what? No!" He nodded his head, "You look ..." He jammed, unable to utter the word. "Perfect." He stammered timidly. The girl blushed deeply at these words, disbelieving that Betelgeuse was able to force himself to such words. She was about to say something when Delia entered her room, all delighted to see her daughter all made up and dressed up.

"Honey! You look wonderful!" She said, immediately coming over to hug the teen. "Thank you mother." The young woman replied, returning the hug gently so as not to spoil the dress. At the same moment, the partner who had previously invited her to the school dance came. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Deetz." A dark-eyed boy greeted, all dressed in black, fit Lydia, perfect, her father took the opportunity to say. "Maybe some souvenir photo?"

\---

"Babes, what happened?" He asked worriedly, putting his hands on the cold surface of the mirror, he guessed what had happened, so he wanted to be on the other side as soon as possible. "You were right Betelgeuse." The girl said her voice was shaking and she let out a sob without turning towards him. His name sounded in his ears. "Twice more babe!" He said a little louder, hoping to quickly let him over to the other side. "Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse." She barely whispered as she lay on her stomach to hug the pillow with her face. "They made me a criminal!" She screamed into the pillow, which made BJ barely understand her, he was about to say, "Didn't I tell you?", But he knew perfectly well that it would only make it worse, he had been taught for years to deal with a girl, he replied in such situations. "Will you tell me what happened?" He asked, standing next to her, put his hand on her back, wanting to cheer her up a little, he knew that he was not the best at these blocks, but for his best friend he could try.

Lydia turned towards him, looking into his eyes, her face smeared with mascara and some foundation, and she rose to sit down, stretching out her arms for Betelgeuse to take her into his arms, which he obediently did. A few deep breaths so she can start telling stories.

\---

They came to school in the car of the boy who came with her. For the first twenty minutes, everyone had a great time, Lydia was dancing, talking, really having a lot of fun. Until Clair Brewster appeared in the room, who at first didn't even seem to be paying attention to Lydia.

At one point, the girl was going to get a drink for herself, when it happened, two of the accompanying girls also asked for something to drink. Being already at the table, one of the boys accosted her, dragging her away from the prepared cups with a drink. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, pulling her wrist, this behavior did not like the woman and she pulled her hand out of his grip. "No thanks." She replied, going back to drink and to a group of her friends.

It didn't take them long to enjoy the fun when Prudence fell to the floor, coughing mercilessly. As if that was not enough, she vomited onto the dance floor. All eyes were on them and when they all stood in silence, a blonde spoke up, who needed no introduction. "Lydia, what did you add to this poor girl to drink?" Clair asked, and whoever was looking at the sick woman immediately started looking at the goth. "I did nothing ..." She did not manage to finish when interrupted by the blonde's partner. "I saw you pouring drinks!" Lydia shook her head at the whispers that spread across the room. She quickly ran to the redhead, ignoring the others. Her reaction surprised her the most. "Do not touch me!" Screamed, the young one, trying to pick herself up from the floor, she was helped by Bertha, who was also at the party. "You don't believe it's me?!" She asked, pained that her friends thought so of her. Her only look was enough for her, she looked around the room, all eyes were on her. No one had to tell her to leave, she knew, so she just did.

\---

She finished her story, her tears had dried up and their position changed slightly. Betelgeuse was sitting, Lydia in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, breathing slowly. "You think that was me?" She asked as if his answer wasn't obvious, "Babes, are you kidding? Of course not!" He said, cuddling her even tighter, "I know you would never hurt anyone." Long ago, any person at the ball would have remembered him for the rest of their lives if Lydia hadn't needed him, but he had to stay with her, that's what friends are for. 

She pulled away from him, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm still angry that you didn't listen to me." He added after a moment, seeing that the girl had improved. Lydia grabbed his cheek. "Forgive me." She whispered, a moment later her lips were on his cold. Betelgeuse, for a long moment he wasn't sure what was going on, froze until Lydia broke away from him. "The two of us will go next time." She said and this time it was BJ who kissed her.

_ "You're mine" _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my first attempt to do a story of my own, very short and chaotic. But every try deserve a chance! Please leave kudos, and comments that will motivate me to write more and prevent my skills! <3


End file.
